Unexpected Surprises BZHG
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Many unexpected surprises happen to Hermione Granger over the course of two months during a school year and they all circle around a handsome wizard, Blaise Zabini. ONE SHOT


**Title: Unexpected Surprises (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** R

**Archive:** Certainly

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. JK has everything; even Blaise Zabini. pout

**A/N: **Thanks to my darling beta, Texy. This is for the Secret Santa Fic Exchange and is for the wonderful, Moony2187. The wish list is: any rating, Blaise/Hermione, 7th year, Hermione is pregnant, Relationship discovered in an awkward situation, 7th year Christmas bash held in the dungeons, complete with firewhiskey, and an accident which causes someone to end up in the hospital wing (Hey, I only missed one of all those requests; pretty good.) The list of not-in-my-gift: slash, Death/Unhappy ending/Too much angst, Voldemort (party pooper … j/k), and jealous Ron (tried for dead Ron but settled for him not appearing in it.)

**Summary**: Many unexpected surprises happen to Hermione Granger over the course of two months during a school year.

"Okay, in about one more minute we'll head down to Hogsmeade," the Charms Professor announced as she checked the roster of those third year and above able to go. This was Hermione Granger's first year as a professor after apprenticing with Flitwick for two years straight from completing college. At twenty-three, she was a very confident young woman and out to prove she could handle the job.

It was the first trip to Hogsmeade for the year and a prefect fall day. The slightly cool air caused Hermione to decide on a light weight red sweater and a nice red, white and black plaid skirt that came just past her knees with tall black boots that allowed just an inch of her black tights to show. Most of her unruly brown curls were pulled into a twist on the back of her head with several renegade curls framing her face.

Hermione was feeling calm and excited to be going down to the village with the students. But that calmness quickly ended when a male voice came from her right side. "It looks like I have all the forms. Are you ready to head out then, Miss Granger?"

That male voice had always done horrible things to her stomach since the seventh year, many years ago. The headmistress had been looking for a suitable replacement for Potions since the end of the war at the end of their seventh year. Blaise Zabini was the new Potions Master since Snape had finally been given the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Blaise and she had been Head Boy and Girl and slowly became friends as their beliefs about each other's house changed once they started spending time together. Yes, Zabini was cunning, sharp witted, and had a big thing for the colors green and silver. But she also discovered the raven haired Slytherin was extremely intelligent and not nearly as cocky as Malfoy. True, he had his moments of arrogance but he was gorgeous.

Hermione turned and took a moment to look him over as he flipped through the permission forms in his gloved hands. Ever since the beginning of the seventh year, she constantly had an urge to run her hand through his silky black curly locks. That seemed to call to her senses to be felt by her hands; especially whenever his hair was damp.

Zabini was about a good five inches taller than her but in her boots only three. The color of his skin was a nice tan he got through his mother and father, whom she met after the final battle. Being a wealthy, good-looking young man, he always had on the best outfits or maybe it was just his firm body that made anything he wore look bloody sexy. All the girls second year and up swooned at him whenever he was in sight. His black leather jacket hit right around his waist and she noticed he wore a gray ribbed-turtleneck. The blue jeans he wore looked as if the designer made them especially to show off his great arse.

Hermione tired to hide her blush as she remarked, "Yes, let's get this lovely day started. Okay, everyone please try to keep together and remember to come back to the gates at three o'clock."

They led the group of students and started to chat about different things from teaching techniques that worked to gripping about Snape together, which was done in good fun of course. As they entered the edge of the village, they were almost run over by horde of students as they separated and spread out to different establishments.

They had gone to different universities but Blaise and Hermione had quickly become friends again as they were appointed their apprenticeships at the same time. She had not dated anyone since her seventh year when she finally decided it wasn't working out between her and Ron. The redhead wanted her to settle down and basically become his mother and she would not have that at all. Yes, she wanted a child or two but when the time was right and that time had not come yet. A few months after she was away at a university, Ron wrote in one of his weekly letters that he and Luna were a couple; they had been married for two years and everything was going great between them.

The professors spent the morning and afternoon walking the streets of the village and making a few purchases at various places. Hermione enjoyed the time they spent together and loved how close he stood to her as they moved through crowds or in narrow aisles of books. Often, she felt his hand on the small of her back as Blaise held the door open for her.

At two o'clock, they stood by the gates to await any students that might arrive early. There were many huge trees on either side of them that were colored in various shades of red, orange, and yellow. She loved fall for it cool breeze and its wonderful colors. Words from a musical Camelot came to mind as she walked about and she softly spoke them to herself as she kicked a small pile of leaves, "And do the autumn leaves fall into neat little piles?"

"Oh no, mi lady. They blow completely. At night, of course," Blaise stated from behind her, "My mother loves anything Muggle that has to do with music. She dragged- I mean took my father to at least a musical or opera twice a year. Occasionally, it was a family outing."

They chuckled as they walked in large circles around the area to await the students. The day was completely peaceful until he did the unmentionable. Hermione's head was covered from a handful of leaves Blaise dumped on her. That was it. With wand in hand, she turned to face with a playful smirk and stated, "Oh, so that's how you're going to be then. Fine with me. That means war."

With a flick of her wand, all the leaves from a small pile behind him turned red and levitated up and dropped on him. Of course, he was always one to give as well as he got. Hermione ran for it as she saw him get his wand out of his jacket. Suddenly, she was attacked by a whirlwind of green and silver leaves that stuck to her outfit. With about twenty leaves covering her body, she turned on the laughing Slytherin and noticed a single red leaf fall from the tree above him. A little charm made that tiny leaf about four feet big and covered him down to his waist.

Knowing she was about to get it, she decided to try to reach the nearest large tree, which was about six feet away. Just as she had almost reached the safety, a thick wall of leaves appeared right in front of her. Unable to stop, she ran right into it and fell back on her arse with a thump. This caused her opponent and a few students that had arrived to laugh.

First, she rid herself of those green and silver leaves and then headed in the direction of the Potions Master. Unlike her, Blaise stood with a challenging smile on his face as a crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors surround them. But neither of the young professors even noticed, both were staring at each other as they stood with their wands drawn in the fun of the situation.

With a wave of her wand, she charmed twigs on the ground to form a rope and tied his feet together to suddenly bring him to the ground. Once rid of the charmed sticks, he made the willow, which was usually not Whomping, bended toward her and tickled her till she was able to stop it. He had known she hated to be tickled and thought it was best to run for cover as she finished with the willow. Hermione dashed after him and tackled him in a pile of leaves as the students had declared a full-blown leaf war with each other.

After twenty minutes, leaves were everywhere and students were laughing and having a great time. Meanwhile, the two professors were still in the same pile of leaves but slowly exploring each other's mouths as Hermione straddled his hips and his hands in her hair. But a voice made them freeze in their actions, Professor Snape's voice roared in the clearing at the gate. "Finite Incantatum!"

With those two words, all the leaves that were in midair fell, twigs that were chasing after the younger third years stopped, and all once sticky leaves fell to the ground. Not a person moved as he walked around the group of students, Hermione decided it was best to keep her head down on Blaise's neck as she pleaded with Merlin to make Snape not see them. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor asked the question she was dreading, "Who started this – activity?"

The students that were blocking his view of them moved as she stood up and helped Blaise up. The look on Snape's face matched to the time he called her an insufferable-know-it-all in third year. Blaise cleared his throat and spoke, "Okay, everyone back to the castle. Don't leave any of your packages behind."

Hermione brushed the leaves off her skirt and looked over to the elder Professor, who almost appeared to have a smile on his face. With a small shake of his head, Snape followed the students to ensure they did not stray on the way to the castle or start another leaf war. Neither, Blaise nor Hermione spoke as they trailed the end of the line of students. She couldn't help the smile on her face because it had been a truly wonderful afternoon. From the shopping to the leaf war to the kissing, all of it was a wonderful thing and hoped it would all happen again soon.

The feast that night was even more fun than the usual Halloween feasts. The whole student body was talking about the leaf war between their two favorite professors and both houses were taking credit of victory. Dinner was an interesting event for the Head table as well. Blaise and Hermione sat on either side of the Headmistress but that did not stop their fun.

During dinner, a stray leaf appeared in Blaise's roll, in Hermione's pumpkin juice, in Blaise's chocolate pie, in the cuff of Hermione's sleeve, and behind Blaise's ear. But the clincher was as Hermione was leaving the great hall she felt a leaf in her bra. Her eyes spotted the sneaky Slytherin trot at a very fast pace down the corridor towards the safety of the dungeons. She was quickly on his trail and almost had him corned till he vanished around a dark corner.

With a lit wand in her hand, Hermione quietly crept down the seemingly empty corridor in search for the hiding Potions Master. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the wall of a darkened alcove. It was Blaise who started to kiss her as he pressed his body against hers. Her wand dropped as she ran her hands up his back and rubbed her right leg along his left leg. The kisses turned more passionate as his tongue began to trace over hers again.

The cold stone on her back was in complete opposite of her chest that felt on fire against Blaise's. His hands wandered along her sides, around her hips, over her arse, and then every once in a while cup her breasts. Hermione loved the feel of his body through the thin turtleneck and tight blue jeans but it wasn't enough for her. Just as she was about to dip under the hem of his shirt, a sound of a throat being cleared came from behind them and both froze their actions instantly. Then of course, Professor Snape spoke, "Mr. Zabini, can you please refrain from snogging Miss Granger in public? I really did not need to see that."

With that said, he left them alone and Blaise loosened his grip on her body. He lightly placed a kiss on each cheek and then whispered against her swollen lips, "May I come calling on you at a later time for a date?"

"Yes, that sounds like a prefect idea," Hermione stated as she gave him one last kiss and pulled away as she checked to make sure her hair was not too messed up.

"Do you know I have been wanting to do that since our seventh year?" he commented as he laced his fingers with her and headed in the direction of their rooms.

Hermione had never felt so relaxed and happy than she did at that moment after being properly snogged by the sexy man holding her hand. "You've wanted to be caught kissing me by Snape. You are sick."

"No, not that but it would've definitely been worth it and this was worth it."

They walked in a content silence till they reached the door of her rooms. He gave her another burning kiss then walked away with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. Man, he was just so incredible and made her feel incredible too.

Later that night, Hermione sat at the writing desk in the living room of her private quarters. She had already changed into her favorite flannel pajama pants that were light blue with small Winnie-the-Poohs all over them and a cotton red tee shirt with a v-shaped neck that showed off a little cleavage. A small bowl of popcorn sat on the corner of her desk as she graded the essays she collected on the day before.

As she finished the last essay, a knock came from the portrait door of her room. She looked over at the clock and it stated almost midnight and time for bed. Hermione got up from the chair and walked over to the hole as her matching Winnie-the-Pooh slippers swished against the floor. The small push she gave the door revealed Blaise standing outside in the same outfit from earlier and a single white rose in his hand. Not that she minded his presence but she had to ask as she took the beautiful flower. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you'd let me take you on a small walk," the raven hair young man replied as he entered her rooms. He turned around to give her a good look and then smiled as he stated, "Cute outfit."

She looked down and probably looked like a silly teenager, instead of a mature young woman. With her arms crossed, Hermione slightly cursed herself for not putting on something sultrier but it wasn't like she knew he was going to come by. His voice stopped her mentally putting herself down. "Hey, its okay. Pooh was my favorite bedtime story. But that isn't really appropriate to walk in the corridors in. How about this?"

With a flick of his wand, her pants transfigured into navy blue slacks and her slippers changed into navy sling back heels. The lusty look in Blaise's eyes told her that she looked beautiful and that he wanted her. Crookshanks rubbed against his leg and purred quite loudly. Hermione walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "It looks like he likes you. He couldn't stand Ron."

"The cat obliviously is very intelligent. Shall we?" He placed her arm in his and led into the peaceful corridors of Hogwarts since all students were in their respective dorm rooms. They walked again in silence as they wandered through the hallways and the main entrance.

Blaise stopped right in front of the Divination Classroom that was no longer used since Firenze was accepted back into the herd after the war. With a confused smile, she entered classroom number eleven and was taken back by what she saw. In the middle of the imitation forest, a large blanket was spread out with a small wooden basket by the corner and the ground was slightly lit by the quarter moon in ceiling. "This is so breathtaking, Blaise."

He took her hand as he led her to the blanket and knelt on it once they reached it. Hermione took her spot right next to him as he opened the basket and pulled out two crystal flute glasses. Blaise handed her one as he pulled out a bottle of red wine and filled both glasses halfway up. She leaned against his chest as she sipped the delicious wine and looked up at the twinkling stars.

The room was a warm temperature but with a very soft breeze that moved the branches ever so gently. His fingers moved through her hair at a slow pace as they sat and enjoyed each other's presence. Blaise leaned down place a soft kiss on her neck and she instantly moved to give him more skin to kiss. The glass in his other hand moved to the side and came back up to rub her shoulders as he continued to kiss at the nape of her neck.

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his silky hair. She loved the feeling of his curly locks and she knew she could never get tired of doing it. The way his hands massaged her shoulders and upper back made her body feel completely relaxed.

One hand trailed along her right side and traveled up and down as Blaise started to nibble at her ear lobe. A low moan came from the back of her throat and encourages the hand to trace along the underside of her breast. He moved his legs so she sat in between them and pulled her against his chest.

Both of her hands moved down his strong arm to his thighs and ran her nails semi-hard down them. Blaise groaned against her ear and moved his hands to caress her breasts through her shirt. Those wonderful fingers worked their magic on her as he played with her hard peaks. She stopped his hands as her body pulled away from his, which caused him to groan at the loss of her body against his.

Hermione turned as she knelt in front of him, lifted her shirt over her head and let it drop to her side. He was about to reach for her bare breasts but she stood up and kicked off her heels. Blaise took the moment and pulled his turtleneck off as he got to his knees in front of her. His naked chest was absolutely prefect with a muscle tone that showed as he moved.

He placed a kiss on her stomach as he tugged down the navy pants he had transfigured for her and she stepped out of them. Hermione stood there in all her bare glory as his gaze moved over her body, from her feet to her face. Blaise's hands placed feathery touches along the outsides of her legs as he whispered, "You are so beautiful, Hermione."

She leaned down and captured Blaise's lips for a passionate kiss that increased the fire that burned within her soul. Her hands pushed his shoulders back so he would lie back on the ground. Both of her legs straddled him as his hands memorized every inched of her back and arse. Hermione moved her kisses to his neck as his hands began to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples. A little touch of her wet tongue to his nipple made him cry out her name. Her hands reached down and rubbed the hard bulge in his pants.

One of his hands released her breast and grabbed his wand to make himself naked. She was startled and that gave Blaise enough on an edge to flip her over and suck on breast and his fingers stroked her core. Hermione was a little nervous because she had only had sex once and that was after too many drinks at the Burrow and woke up in Charlie's bed the next morning. He told her from what he could remember she was great but they decided not to tell anyone or do that again because it was just too weird.

Blaise pumped two fingers into her dripping core as her hips bucked against them. She could tell she was close but she wanted to cum with him inside her. Her husky words barely made it out. "Blaise… in me… now."

"Yes, my love," he chuckled against her hips as he separated her legs with his and pushed into her. Blaise waited a few moments for her to get used to him before he began to move within her. As his thrust became deeper and faster, her nails softly scratched down his back and his lips latched on to a nipple.

"Oh, yes. Oh, Blaise. Blaise," Hermione moaned as he rocked into her and pushed her closer to the edge. Two of his fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves and squeezed to make her exploded, which took him with her. As they tried to gain control of their breathing, Blaise kissed her shoulders as he muttered words like amazing, gorgeous, and forever against her sweat-dampened skin.

Almost two months later

Hermione stood in her bathroom with a book propped up against the sink and her wand in her hand. With a deep breath, she muttered the spell as she held the wooden wand to her stomach. The glow from the tip changed from a bright yellow to a bright blue.

She closed her eyes as fear began to ripple through her body. Ever since she was fourteen, her doctor had put her on birth control to control her painful cramps that came with her period. Somehow that wasn't enough because she was now pregnant with Blaise's child and wasn't sure what to do about it. They had been together every night since Halloween but they had never spoken of the future. It was Christmas Eve and she didn't know how she was going to tell him her news. Or how he was going to take it.

A knock from her bedroom door got her attention and deducted it must have been Blaise. He was going to walk her down to dinner. Quickly, she dried her eyes and called out, "Be right there, darling."

Hermione entered her bedroom and saw her boyfriend with a hand behind his back. Blaise glanced up but his face changed from happy to a frown as crossed the distance to right in front of her. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Oh, its nothing. I just stubbed my toe on the tub," she lied as his hand cupped her left cheek.

"Poor dear. I'll just have to kiss it and make it feel better later. At least you didn't have to help Severus break up a Christmas party in the Slytherin common room. A party with garland, wrapping paper, Firewhiskey, and a boy sent to the hospital wing when his skin was turned to the colors of green and silver. But right now, on to happier things. These are for you," Blaise announced as he pulled a dozen long-stem white roses from behind his back. Hermione gasped as she took them from him and pulled him into a hug.

He was great like this. At least once a week, a single rose had appeared in her room, bathroom or classroom because he always wanted her to know how much he loved her. Blaise had admitted early on in their relationship that he had fallen in love with her when they had started their apprenticeship three years ago.

"It is a tradition in my family for everyone to open a gift on Christmas Eve. Close your eyes, Hermione," he said as he pulled back from her. Of course, she complied and after a moment he stated, "Okay. Open them."

As she opened her eyes, Hermione took in a deep breath as Blaise was on one knee with a small box with a silver, solitary diamond ring surrounded in black velvet. "When I think of my future, I always see you next to me. I want you to be my wife, to be the mother of my children, and the Nana of our children's children. I know this is fast and I'll wait forever for you to finally be mine but I must ask. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Blaise. Oh, yes!" Tears rolled down her cheeks but they were happy tears as she pulled him up and hugged him. "Well, I guess its time for your gift then."

"You saying 'yes' was my gift," he stated as he kissed her neck and hugged her so very tightly.

Hermione moved a step back and took both of his hands in hers. She noticed that a tear was running down his cheek and that alone almost made her cry harder. "I know we have time to talk about dates, where we are going to live, and how many children to have. But I know one thing. We will definitely have one at the wedding. Blaise, I-we-I'm pregnant."

"Il mio amore, lei è sicuro?" Blaise stated in his native tongue of Italian. When she didn't respond but simply bit her bottom lip but did it adorably, he realized and asked again, "My love, are you sure?"

Hermione nervously shook her head and he grabbed her tight as he cried against the top of her brown hair. She spoke against his chest, "I am so sor-"

Blaise lifted her chin and his soft indigo eyes stared down into hers. "Don't you finish that statement because there is nothing to be sorry about. It just proves this was meant to be. I think it is a wonderful thing and a happy addition to our love. It just means the wedding will be sooner than I had thought but that just makes it even greater."

"Oh, Blaise, I am so happy. Even if this is happening so fast, this just feels so right," she stated as he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed as he kissed along her jaw. Hermione felt like purring as his hand caressed her stomach. "My love, we can't do this now. We need to go to dinner. They'll send the troops, if we don't make an appearance. Plus, I am craving some chocolate and buttered rolls."

"I hope you don't mean them mixed together. I've heard of weird craving but that's just sick," he commented as he slowly got off the bed and helped her up.

Hermione smacked her fiancé on the shoulder as she stood. "Of course, not together. But just at the same meal. Then we came spend the next three days in my room or yours."

"Mine because mine has a bigger tub. Now, let's go. I want to show off my new fiancé and the little Hermione inside of you," Blaise said as they exited her rooms and walked hand-in-hand towards the great hall.

All of the sudden she stopped and said, "You mean Blaise Junior."

He turned his head around so fast and had a shocked look on his face. "It's a boy?"

Hermione nodded proudly as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Happy Christmas, Blaise."

The End

A/N2: Happy Holidays to Moony2187, all of you, who have read this, and especially, those kind people who review. ;)


End file.
